


Damn proud

by Hotgitay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Latin male/black female, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tamara gets comforted by her husband





	Damn proud

“I’m fine darling”Tamiyah reassures him

“Are you absolutely positive that you’re feeling any better babe?”Anthony asked his wife

“Like I said I’m fine now that you mention it”Tamiyah widened her grin as she spoke

Her gaze focused straight on him

“I was worried to death about you when you woke up sick this morning”Anthony said

“Thanks for being right by my side when I needed you the most”Tamiyah caressed his face with a free hand

“Don’t mention it”Anthony gazed back at her

“You are such an awesome husband”Tamiyah said to him

“Well I have an equally amazing woman whom I’m so damn proud to call my wife”Anthony exclaimed

“Love hearing that word roll out of your mouth”Tamiyah teased him cheekily

“I mean every word of what I just said to you”Anthony replies

“Oh I don’t doubt any of it at all”Tamara responded


End file.
